Hier und Jetzt
by Fayet
Summary: Vorwarnung: Das ist sowas ähnliches wie eine Songfic. Eine neundreiviertel Sonfic.. { Severus Snape, vierundzwanzig Jahre alt, feiert seine bestandere Prüfung zum MdZ. } Ich kann immer noch keine Summs schreiben..erdolcht mich. Sorry. read n' enjoy.. ;)


Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir, absolut nix. So ein Pech aber auch..  
  
Vorwort: Ein bißchen was muss man sagen.. das hier ist eine komplett bekloppte Songfic..sowas ähnliches jedenfalls. ich lese sowas ja sehr gerne, und dann könnte ich sowas doch auch mal schreiben.. ;)  
  
Inhalt: Severus Snape ist 24, hat auf einer Eliteuni 'Zaubertränke' ( was sonst ? ) studiert, und zieht an einem Abend mit seiner Clique - natürlich alles Reinblüter - durch die Clubs. Irgendwann nach Mitternacht sind alle so ähm..betrunken.., das sie schließlich in einem Muggelclub landen..  
  
Achtung: total out of charakter.. aber ich musste so etwas einfach mal schreiben. Man möge es mir vergeben.. Ach ja, und ein bißchen slashig ist das auch. Sorry. Ich hab momentan ein Lucius-Dingsda... hätte wohl nicht in den zweiten Film gehen sollen. Böser Fayet, böser Fayet! *kopf gegen skele- gro flasche hau*  
  
Und jetzt..read n' enjoy..und seid nicht zu schokiert.. Reviews erwünscht! ;)  
  
Ein kleiner Lesetipp: Wenn ihr CD's mit guter Musik in der Nähe habt..rein damit und hören beim lesen. Bringt den entsprechenden Chix..  
  
  
  
************  
  
Hier und Jetzt  
  
Untereinander eingehackt stolperten die fünf jungen Zauberer durch den tropfenden Kessel. In lautes gelächter ausbrechend öffnete der Größte der fünf - ein schlanker, komplett in weiß gekleideter Zauberer mit langen, blonden Haaren - die Tür zu der Muggelstraße. Alle fünf waren in Muggelkleidung gekleidet - in Jeans, weite Hemden, und alle fünf hatte in den letzten Stunden mehr Alkohol konsumiert, als es ihrer Nüchternheit bekam. Normalerweise waren alle fünf angesehen Studenten, hatten sogar schon Jobs beim Ministerium, und waren für ihre Ernsthaftigkeit und Strenge bekannt. Viel war davon nicht mehr übrig. Laut lachend stolperten sie zur Tür hinaus, auf die nächtlichen Straße. Es war weit nach Mitternacht, und wäre London nicht die Stadt der Nachtschwärmer gewesen, wären die Straßen leergefegt gewesen. Aber so war noch viel Los, und die fünf mussten sich einfach an die nächste Muggelclique anhängen, um zu einem Club zu kommen.  
  
"Red's - italian food and music." las einer der fünf gerade von einer Tafel über dem Club ab, wobei er sich mehrmals versprach und dreimal die Sprache wechselte. "Red englisch.." Mit einem Hieb in die Seite versuchte einer weiterer - ein junger Zauberer mit kurzen, knallroten Haaren und blauer Kleidung - ihn zum schweigen zu bringen. "Was kann er dafür,das du kein Altgriechisch sprichst?" beschwerte sich ein dritter - der seine langen blaue Haare zu Rastazöpfen gedreht hatte und das mit grüner Kleidung toppte. "Das war - oh, stufe - alt-arabisch." korrigierte ein weiterer - schwarze Haare zu einem Zopf geflochten, aus dem aber schon einige Strähnen hinausfielen und komplett schwarze Kleidung - den blauhaarigen. "Das war kein Altarabisch, das war Alt-ägyptisch, du Flasche!" Der große, blonde Zauberer legte einen Arm um die Taille des anderen. Dieser machte erst eine ausweichende Bewegung, stand dann aber still und schmiegte sich an den anderen. Dann reihte die Clique sich in die Schlange der Wartenden ein, um an dem Türsteher vorbei in den Club zu kommen.  
  
Alle fünf kannten sich von der Universität, zwei von ihnen hatte zusammen schon Hogwarts besucht. Von den anderen drei kamen zwei aus Durmstrang, und ein einzelner hatte in Bauxbatons seinen Abschluss gemacht. Sie waren alle in der Univesität - Formwoot, einer Eliteuniversität, für die man nicht im Besitz von Geld, sondern auch eines fast schon brillianten Geistes sein musste - gewesen, und an diesem Tag feierten sie den Abschluss eines ihrer Freunde. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte an diesem Morgen eine Prüfung bestanden, die noch niemals jemand in seinem Alter gewagt hatte - und da soetwas - ihrer Meinung nach - mehr als einen Artikel im "Tagespropheten" wert war, hatten sie ihn eingeladen. Nicht das er nötig hätte, aber einen ganzen Abend auf kosten seiner Freunde zu trinken, war noch niemandem schwer gefallen. So waren sie durch alle besseren Bars der Winkel und Nocturngasse gezogen.  
  
Der Türsteher, ein großer, bulliger Mann betrachtete die seltsame Clique einen moment misstrauisch. Als er aber das Geld in den Händen des blonden sah, nickte er und öffnete die Tür. Während die fünf jungen Männer durch die Tür stolperten, sahen sie noch, das die Clique hinter ihnen abgewiesen wurde.  
  
Im inneren des Clubs standen sie auf einer Art Empore. Unter ihnen befand sie die Tanzfläche, ganiert mit einer kleinen Bühne, auf der ein DJ seine Künste zur Schau stellte. Der Club war voll, überall tanzten Muggel, teilweise sogar auf den Tischen. Während seine Clique sich zu einerm der Sofas durchdrängte, wand er sich an den blonden. "Sag mal, Luuuuu... woher hast du eigentlich soviel Muggelgeld?" Unwillig schaute der Blonde seinen Freund an. "Hab ich dir geklaut, woher sonst? Halt die Klappe und trink was."  
  
Während vier der Zauberer sich auf das freie Sofa fallen ließen, ging der rothaarige los, um ihnen Drinks zu besorgen. Nachdenklich betrachtete der schwarzhaarige Junge den blonden. Er und Lucius waren nicht immer Freunde gewesen. In Hogwarts war ihre Beziehung anderer Sorte gewesen. Der eine war älter als der andere, und hatte ihn schon im zweiten Schuljahr unter seine 'Fittiche' genommen. Mittlerweile hatte der schwarzhaarige erkannt, das der Blonde irgendwie zu seinem Schicksal gehörte, und das er ihn wohl niemals loswerden würde. Sie hatten sich gehasst. Lucius hatte ihn gewollt, und der einzige Grund dafür war gewesen, das er Lucius nicht wollte. Aber Lucius hatte niemals gefragt, wenn er etwas wollte. Er nahm sich, was er nicht bekam. Und bist du nicht willig, so brauch ich Gewalt..  
  
"Hej, schläfts du? Seeeeeevvvvyyyyyyy!" Erschrocken fuhr der angesprochene hoch und bekam einen quietschblauen Drink in die Hand gedrückt. "Was. ist. das?" Grinsend prostete der blauhaarige ihm zu. "Ich will dich vergiften, was sonst?" Mit analytisch geschultem Blick betrachtete der junge Mann sein Glas, solange, bis Lucius es ihm einfach aus der Hand nahm und ihm dafür ein seltsames Gemisch in die Hand drückte - diesmal vierschichtig, grün, gelb, rot, orange. "Jetzt trink endlich.. analysier nicht immer alles!"  
  
Schulterzuckend nahm er einen Schluck, und stellte dabei fest, das es ganz gut schmeckte - nach Tomate, Orange und einem unindentifizierbaren Zeug, das eindeutig mehr als 20 % hatte. Dabei hörte er auf die Musik.  
  
...  
  
takes you higher  
  
dancing on the sidewalk  
  
...  
  
surfing on a backbeat  
  
no control  
  
takes you higher  
  
...  
  
"Und, schmeckts?" erkundigte sich der rothaarige, der seinerseits an einem quietschpinken Getränk nuckelte. Er nickte einfach. Dann sprang der blonde auf, griff nach seiner Hand, und zerrte ihn - ohne zu fragen, natürlich - hinter sich her zur Tanzfläche. "Hey, lass meine Hand dran!" Grinsend drehte der blonde sich um. "Lass uns tanzen!" Dann schlängelte er sich weiter durch die Menge.  
  
Während Lucius ihn hinter sich durch die Menge rieß, dachte er darüber nach, was heute schon alles passiert war. Er hatte seine Prüfung zum Meister der Zaubertränke bestanden. Noch war ihm gar nicht klar geworden, was das bedeutete. Er war der Jüngste Meister der Zaubertränke, den es jemals gegeben hatte, das war ihm klar. Aber sonst? Er hatte hart dafür gearbeitet. Und Tränke waren schon immer etwas besonderes gewesen. Und der Abend? Er hatte sich mit den drei anderen in einer Bar getroffen, und dann war Lucius aufgetaucht. Da sie sich sowieso alle kannten, hatte er sich ihnen angeschlossen. Nach einigen Butterbier und anderem Gesöff - er könnte nicht mehr sagen, wieviel von was er getrunken hatte - hatten Lucius und er ihre Beziehung wieder aufgenommen. Die Beerdigung ihres Kriegsbeils hatten sie mit einem Sogenannten 'Schlangentod' begraben, der aus zwei Flüssigkeiten mit jeweils mehr als 30 % bestand, von dennen eine klar und eine milchig war. Aufeinander gegossen sah das nicht schlecht aus. Die Gläser hatten sie gleich unter den Tisch geworfen und waren - brüllend lachen - vom Stuhl gefallen. Symbolisch, sozusagen.  
  
Sobald sie auf der Tanzfläche ankamen, fing Lucius an zu tanzen, schnell und fast schon extatisch. Die Musik war laut, Hüpfmusik wie Muggel - und Zauberer - sie momentan liebten. Auf und ab hüpfend, die Arme hochgerissen. Einige Lieder kannte er - in der Universität gab es eine Clique, die Muggelmusik oft in horrender Lautstärke hörte, und so konnte er einige Lyriks mitbrüllen.  
  
... I've been wrong  
  
I've been down  
  
Been to the bottom of every bottom  
  
... That's how you remind me  
  
What I really am ...  
  
Auf und nieder hüpfend, die Hände im Takt mitklatschend. Neben ihm sprang Lucius eben so begeistert mit - insgeheim ärgerte er sich, keinen Photoapperat mitgenommen zu haben, was hätte Lucius ihn dafür gehasst, wenn er das photographiert hätte - und auf einmal war auch der Rest seiner Clique auf der Fläche. Alle trugen langärmlige Hemden, und während die Menge um sie herum sich soweit auszog, wie es polizeilich erlaubt war, behielten sie ihre Kleidung an. Aus gutem Grund. Denn Voldemort hatte sie als seinen Besitz anerkannt, und sie trugen sein Mal. Wie ein Hundehalsband, so erschien es ihm manchmal. Wie ein wertloser Hund.  
  
... I refuse to give up  
  
I refuse to give in ...  
  
Laut pfeifend sprangen sie hoch, prallen gegeneinander, schwitzen, lachten und riefen. Sie waren betrunken, sie war high und sie hatten noch alles vor sich.  
  
Der DJ drehte die Musik runter, ein ruhiges Lied. Und auf einmal war Lucius Arm wieder an seiner Hüfte, zog der Blonde ihn an seinen Körper. Er konnte sich nicht sträuben, hatte sowieso keinen Willen mehr. Eigentlich war es ihm egal. Und doch, ganz eng an den Jungen gedrückt, im Takt der Musik.. Ich bin betrunken, ich bin betrunken. Gott, bin ich betrunken, hämmerte es in seinem Kopf. "gott, sind wir betrunken.." Lucius warmer Atem streifte seinen Nacken. Dazu sang die sanfte Frauenstimme irgendetwas von Tod oder so. Ganz kam der Text nicht bei ihm an, aber das war eigenetlich egal. Er verstand die Bedeutung, einfach so.  
  
... Do you know where you going to  
  
Do you like the things that life is showing you?  
  
Where are you going to?  
  
Do you know? ...  
  
Gehen, irgendetwas von gehen sang sie. Irgendwo hingehen. Als könnte heute noch irgendjemand den Weg wechseln. Aber ihm sollte es egal sein. Es war sein Weg, und er würde niemals an ihm zweifeln. Oder?  
  
...  
  
Do you know what youre hoping for  
  
When behind you there's no open door  
  
What are you hoping for?  
  
Do you know.. ...  
  
Dann wieder ein schnelles Lied, Lucius Arm um seine Hüfte verschwand, und so schnell wie diese seltsamen Gedanken gekommen waren, verschwanden auch sie wieder.  
  
...  
  
I'm a surviver  
  
I'm not gon give up  
  
I'm not gon stop  
  
I'm gon work harder  
  
I'm a surviver  
  
i'm gonna make it  
  
I will survive ...  
  
"Yeah, YEAH!" Neben ihm hatte der blauhaarige sich ein Mädchen gekrallt, und tanzte eng mit ihr. Der rothaarige war schon längst weiter vorne, ebenfalls mit einem hübschen Mädchen. Für einen Moment blieb er stehen, betrachtete die tanzende Menge um ihn herum. Für einen kleinen Moment sah er das alles wie von außerhalb. Als wäre nicht er der Anlass für diesen Abend. Und wieder krochen diese seltsamen Zweifel in ihm hoch. Diese Gedanken, die er hasste. Die nachts kamen, im Bett, zwischen Zutatenlisten und Kesselgrößen, und sich in seinen Kopf hämmerten. Die ihm sagten, das er irgendetwas falsch machte. Das sein Leben ganz entschieden in die falsche Richtung lief. Das er im falschen Zug war. Und das es fast schon zu spät zu abspringen war. Fast.  
  
"Hej, was ist?"  
  
Wütend schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nachgedacht." Der blonde grinste. "Du denkst zuviel." Dann drückte er ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen, und hüpfte weiter.  
  
Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf, verjagte die Gedanken, und hoffte innigst, das sie ihn in Ruhe lassen würde. Warum sollte er jetzt nachdenken? Das würde er auch später noch können. Er würde niemals ewig leben, auch wenn Zauberer sehr alt werden könnten. Trotzdem würde er noch genug Zeit zum nachdenken haben. Bestimmt. Vielleicht würde er das später bereuen. Aber das wußte er nicht, und eigentlich war es ihm egal. Sein Leben war nicht morgen. Es war heute. Hier und jetzt.  
  
...  
  
This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
  
You're gonna hear my voice  
  
When I shout it out loud  
  
...  
  
It's my life  
  
It's now or never  
  
I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
...  
  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
  
Luck ain't even lucky  
  
Got to make your own breaks  
  
...  
  
Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down  
  
...  
  
It's my life  
  
And it's now or never  
  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
...  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
'Cause it's my life!  
  
...  
  
*******  
  
Soooo...das ist die dämlichste Geschichte, die ich je geschrieben habe. Aber ich hatte so das bedürfnis das nach dem Teil.. ;) Sagt mir, ob ihr es beknackt fandet, schickt mir Briefbomben, Lob, Kritik und den Nobelpreis für Literatur.. *lol* Dafür gibt es da so ein hübschen Knopf, der ist lila und da steht *go* oder sowas drauf. Klick und schreib! *rofl* Ihr wisst schon.  
  
Danke jedenfalls für die ausmerksamkeit, Disclaimer für die Songs ist unten..  
  
Ach ja - natürlich passen die Songs nicht in die Zeit, in der Sev noch so jung war.. aber man muss das ja nicht alles so genau nehmen.. :)  
  
22.11.2002 S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com )  
  
  
  
Zitate:  
  
"Und bist du nicht willig, so brauch ich Gewalt.." Johann Wolfgang v. Goethe, Erlkönig  
  
Lieder:  
  
Sasha - Higher Nickelback - How you remind me J. Lo - Do you know Destiny's Child - Survivor Bon Jovi - It's my life 


End file.
